


dust

by seatheous



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatheous/pseuds/seatheous
Summary: this poem has several layers and meanings, so far I have only found three layers and meanings in this piece, if you find more... good





	dust

she walks around a dusty house tears in her eyes unaware that the perfect man is right behind her trailing her with a broom  
he sweeps away the dust, the painful memories unaware that the perfect woman for him is right in front of him holding the dust pan  
they walk along in tears of agony waiting to be cleansed of everything wrong never to realize who they really need  
its only till she turns around and sees him with the broom and a smile does she stop and think  
its only with the dustpan does he extend a hand out to her and relax

they clean their home, every room sparkling like brand new  
new light shines on every piece of glass and a fresh smell comes from the sheets  
the man is happy and feeling clean  
the woman is refreshed and feeling glamorous  
"I'm Tom" said the man  
"I'm Lois" said the woman. they walk out hand in hand of the home they created as it vanishes


End file.
